


Rainy Days

by Tooruluv (kageyamamissy)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, rainy day, sweet akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyamamissy/pseuds/Tooruluv
Summary: Rainy days were your favourite, the sound of the rain pouring down the roof makes you feel at ease. The cold breeze was always the perfect match for your knitted sweater that Akaashi bought for you. You smile at yourself, reminiscing the days you two first met.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Rainy Days

It was raining non-stop that day.

Rainy days were your favourite, the sound of the rain pouring down the roof makes you feel at ease. The cold breeze was always the perfect match for your knitted sweater that Akaashi bought for you. You smile at yourself, reminiscing the days you two first met.

It was your first year at Fukurodani, it was raining that day unfortunately you forgot your umbrella. You sighed begrudgingly, you didn't want to get soaked since your finals were starting tomorrow. You stood by the entrance, hoping the rain would stop soon so you could go home and study.

An hour later, the rain still poured down not showing signs that it would be done soon. It was getting late so you had no other resort but to get soaked in the rain.

You gripped your bag tightly over your chest, wanting to protect your belongings from getting soaked. Taking a deep breath, preparing yourself.

"Alright here I go!"

But before you could even plunge yourself in the rain, someone grasped your arm pulling you back. You turned around shocked, seeing Akaashi Keiji from the Volleyball team.

"You know, our finals starts tomorrow. Instead of plunging yourself in the rain, I'll just walk you home so you won't get sick."

Ever since then, Akaashi captivated your heart.

You would sneak glances at him in the corridors, his smile was contagious, you would often find it hard to hide your glee whenever he would see him smile. You never expected Akaashi would always approach you ever since that one fateful day, you would often find yourself hanging out with him in the library or even getting snacks in the cafeteria. Even you two didn't talked that much, the comfortable silence that wrapped between the both of you were something you two loved.

When your Birthday came around, he was the first person who greeted you, handing you over his present shyly.

"It's not that much but I hope you like it."

You opened his gift, revealing a knitted sweater that you have been looking for ages. You gasped, your eyes wide in happiness, looking over at Akaashi in disbelief.

Words weren't enough to thank Akaashi from his gift, you tackled him in a hug, gushing over how much you loved it. It was the first time you saw Akaashi blush.

Akaashi would often walk you home, especially on rainy days. Even if you always tell him you had already brought your own umbrella, he would still insist to walk you back home. In return, you would share your bento box with him every lunch and support him during his games. Whenever he spots you in the crowd, he would always have this soft smile plastered in his face giving you a thumbs up, it always made you melt inside.

The raven haired boy's calm presence reminded you of home, his soft expression made you believe that he was the epitome of serenity. His simple gestures– the way he would do his best to help you, care for you, and listen to your every day life made you fall in love with him deeper as the day goes by.

Fortunately he reciprocated his feelings for you.

He figured out how much you mesmerized him, may it be the way you two would agree on the weirdest things possible, how your bubbly personality would lift up his spirits, or even whenever you would always make him his favourite food after his practice were done. The smallest gestures you show how much he means to you made him believe you were meant for him.

"Here's your coffee."

You thanked Akaashi, taking the mug from his hand. He sat beside you, leaning his head over your shoulder as he gaze upon the window.

"I still remember the day we shared our first kiss, it was raining back then."

You laughed at his sudden thought. Of course, you wouldn't forget that day. You pulled Akaashi towards the heavy downpour, where you two stood in the middle of the rain. You were saying something but the loud rain made your sentence muffled. He leaned closer so he could hear you but before you could repeat your words, you were shocked how close you both were to each other. It took some time for Akaashi to figure out why you had became silent. His eyes widened seeing how your faces were centimeters apart, he could feel how cold your breath was. His daring blue eyes stared at your e/c ones, it was the first time Akaashi noticed how alluring your eyes were. You two unconsciously leaned on each other, your lips softly pressing on his. His kisses brought warmth over the cold rain over your skin.

"I love you, Y/N."

"I love you too, Keiji."

You wrapped your arms around Akaashi, cuddling closer to him. You can never get tired of the familiar scent of vanilla and the warmth he radiates, it made you feel safe and sound in his arms.

He kisses your forehead softly, caressing your hair which soothes you from his gentle touch. Whispering how much he was thankful for having you in his life, it was not usual for Akaashi to talk about how much he loves you, he always let his gestures talk for him.

"I never thought you love cheesy words."

"You're the one to talk, you told me yesterday that I was a huge blessing from above."

"Shut up."

His soft laughter brought chills down to your spine, how come Akaashi was beautiful in his own way? He was perfect in your eyes that you would always have this love sick fool look whenever you stared at him. He was everything you could ask for and he wasn't wrong when you told him he was a huge blessing from above.

"You're staring like all lovey dovey again on me, y/n."

"I just love you that much."

"If you love me that much, will you marry me?"

"Huh?"

Akaashi untangles himself from you, taking a little ring out of his sleeve while he went down on one knee.

"Y/n, you are someone I want to keep and take care of for the rest of my life. I vow to love you until the day I die, would you gladly be my life and spend the rest of your life with me?"

You could feel your tears stream down from happiness, screaming yes at his face. A wide grin plastered on his face, as he gently placed the ring on your finger. A perfect fit he thought. He leaned up to kiss you full on the lips before he peppered your face with soft kisses which made you giggle.

"Rainy days would always be the best."

"Well, I did made you love the rain more ever since I came in to your life."

"Now don't get too cocky now Akaashi."

"Don't forget you'd be Akaashi soon too."

You two laughed, as Akaashi engulfed you in to a hug before he sealed the gap between the two of you.

~

The night of your wedding, you can hear the soft pour of rain down the roof. You looked at Akaashi who smiled down at you, entwining your hands as you both look at the window.

The rain reminded me of you, calm, comforting, and sometimes chaotic, but you loved it.


End file.
